bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Be Our Guest
Characters Singing Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Huey, Dewey and Louie Anna Elsa Olaf Niko Tallides Everest Tracker Lyrics Gil: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. Molly: And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... Goofy: ...your dinner. Molly: Be... Gil: Our... Molly & Gil: Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie. And we'll provide the rest. Deema & Goby: Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres. Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff. It's delicious. Goofy: Don't believe me? Ask the dishes. Olaf: They can sing, they can dance. Nonny: After all, Miss, this is France. Oona: And a dinner here is never second best. Molly: Go on, unfold your menu. Gil: Take a glance and then you'll... Molly, Deema & Oona: Be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest! Huey: Beef ragout. Dewey: Cheese souffle. Louie: Pie and pudding "en flambe". Nonny: We'll prepare and serve with flair... A culinary cabaret! Goby: You're alone. Gil: And you're scared. Mickey: But the banquet's all prepared. Donald: No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. Huey, Dewey & Louie: We tell jokes! Goofy: I do tricks! Molly & Gil: With my fellow candlesticks! Olaf: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet. Deema: Come on and lift your glass. Goby: You've won your own free pass. Oona & Nonny: To be our guest. Donald: If you're stressed... Mickey: It's fine dining we suggest. Everyone (but Minnie, Daisy, Anna & Elsa): Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Minnie: It's a guest. Daisy: It's a guest. Minnie & Daisy: Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed. Anna: Wine's been poured and thank the Lord. Elsa: I've had the napkins freshly pressed. Molly: With dessert. Deema: She'll want tea. Oona: And my dear that's fine with me. Anna: While the cups do their soft shoeing. Elsa: I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. Daisy: I'll get warm. Everest: Piping hot. Daisy: Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Anna & Elsa: Clean it up! We want the company impressed. Minnie: We've got a lot to do. Daisy: Is it one lump or two? Girls (Molly, Deema, Oona, Minnie, Daisy, Anna, Elsa and Everest): For you, our guest! Boys (Gil, Goby, Nonny, Mickey, Donald, Goofy Olaf, Niko Tallides and Tracker): She's our guest! Minnie & Daisy: She's our guest! Mickey & Donald: She's our guest! Everyone: Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here. And we're obsessed. With your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you, We'll keep going. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy & Goofy: Course by course... Anna, Elsa & Olaf: One by one... Guppies (Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona & Nonny): 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Niko Tallides Everest and Tracker: Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Everyone:Tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Huey, Dewey & Louie: Be our guest! Everyone: Be our guest! Please, be our guest! Category:Disney songs sung by Bubble Guppies Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung By Molly Category:Songs Sung By Gil Category:Songs Sung By Goby Category:Songs Sung By Deema Category:Songs Sung By Oona Category:Songs Sung By Nonny